The Bridesmaid
by Calu Moneypenny
Summary: Chiba Darien and Tsukino Bunny cordially invites you to celebrate their marriage. Make sure to put on a nice dress and please don't mind the drama on the altar. Seiya/Bunny, in which Seiya is Bunny's bridesmaid and, of course, things get complicated enough.
1. Uno

**Sailor Moon is not mine.  
**_Warnings: Yuri, angst, emotional conflict. Fan stuff, etc._  
_NA: So, there's gonna be a new anime, and I was thinking on how unfair it is that we only have 26 episodes to go (by now) and no Starlight in sight. But I just wanted an excuse to writte Sunny (Seiya/Bunny)_.

**The Bridesmaid  
One_  
_**

The screen flared awkwardly before the signal was connected correctly, the image switching from a kaleidoscope of color to a display of the living face of Seiya Kou. She stood, as usual, with the view of the magnificent gardens of the _Fireball Palace_ at her back.

"Odango, hey…" she said. Bunny only flashed a look of recognition before her eyes took in the large window and the sight that outstretched on no end. Every time they communicated in the past four years, she'd had the chance to witness the progress of the rebuilding of the planet while listening to the news or sharing her owns. And Seiya knew she enjoyed not having to ask for it.

On the background, some construction of sorts was aiming inquisitively skywards, at a very far distances. It was so that Bunny could only make out the line of two columns above Seiya's left bare shoulder.

She was about to point that out when she caught the expression on the woman's face.

"Oh! Hello Seiya, it's everything okay?"

_Seiya_. Nowadays, even when she was wearing her outfit, morphed into Sailor Starfighter, she would be Seiya to Bunny. She stared, blinking slowly once before exhaling a sigh. Of relief or tiredness.

"Yes, we're okay. But I thought something was wrong when I read in your message that _'it was urgent'_" she said.

Oh, Bunny thought. A day before she'd sent a message straight to Seiya's terminal asking for an 'urgent video-call'. There was a significant time difference between Earth and Kinmoku, and she could easily picture Seiya worrying out the inexplicable 'immediacy' until it was a decent hour to make a intergalactic call. Bunny felt suddenly guilty and equally embarrassed.

"Um, about that. It's not 'urgent' you see. Nobody is trying to conquer the world again," she answered in what hoped to be a reassuring manner. Seiya was looking at her intently, the way she always did and made Bunny think the screen was just a part of her imagination. "Sorry for worrying you, though."

Seiya shrugged quietly, and pulled out a kind smile. "It's okay, as long as you're safe."

That, if anything else, made Bunny smile in return. She left her chin rest on a hand and bought the cup of tea closer, just for the warm. Her eyes wandered across the desk, stopping only once they'd found the letter.

"So," and to catch her attention, Seiya moved her fingers in the air. Bunny blinked, coming out her daydream, and turned towards her. She then realized she'd been chewing on her bottom lip and stopped. "If there's nothing trying to kill you," to anyone else, it might as well sound like a joke, but Bunny could hear the real concern underneath the light tone. It was endearing, to an extent. "Then what is it?"

Seiya wasn't exactly impatient, or trying to get done with the conversation in a way any other person might. It was just –and Bunny felt once again totally immature for forgetting– that Kinmoku was still a planet-to-be. Everybody's been making their best on helping, but being not only a Starlight but their leader, it was –unreasonably– expected from her to do twice as much. Every little failure was accounted on her, and every little detail had to be strictly supervised.

And by the looks of it, Seiya was awfully tired. Bunny wondered how much sleep she had had last night. That, if she slept at all. She left the mug away in one single move, and leaned against the chair. Her eyes went to the piece of paper, the invitation and the fingers of her right hand followed suit like an extension of her sight. Touching the corner, she thought how white the paper looked, almost translucent, moon-like.

She glanced at Seiya. "I had to send you something, but I couldn't find a way," she shrugged. Luna was still working on it, but for the meantime, there was no intergalactic post mail. "And anyways I wanted to say it by myself."

Seiya tilted the head to one side, silently asking for an explanation. Bunny took the invitation as it were a fragile thing and raised it in the air. It was laced with a lilac knot, and she disarmed it carefully. She looked at the words momentary before turning the invitation towards the screen.

As Seiya eyes followed the lines of soft silver imprint, Bunny recited the exact same words one by one to herself.

_«Chiba Darien and Tsukino Bunny cordially invite you to celebrate their marriage…»_

The silent stretched out for too long. She said, then. "We're getting married, in a few months. I wanted to tell you personally," or as much as personally as it could be.

Seiya appeared lost in some deep contemplation, eyes glued to the invitation. Bunny took the time to contemplate, in return, the straight, slightly relaxed posture of the Starlight. She waved the paper gently, and it had the effect of snapping fingers. Seiya blinked repeatedly. Then something changed on her, and loosening on the shoulders and a softening on the face. She finally cracked a wicked smile.

"Aren't you too young? Or is there something else you have to tell me? Should I get you a crib?"

Shivering internally at the prospect, Bunny promptly denied. Unaware of the way Seiya smile turned to something more melancholic she pulled out her most immature side and made a mean face, tongue and all.

"Of course not!"

This made Seiya laugh, eyes sparkling through the screen. Bunny had, by then, tossed the invitation away like it just burned her fingertips. Seiya's comment reminded her of the moment they told her parent about the wedding. They argued that a pregnancy was the only explainable reason behind the incoming nuptials, and thus had refused to give them their blessing until they were absolutely sure there wasn't a baby.

It'd been a horrible week.

Bunny waited until Seiya went quiet to speak. "Should we wait? When we know everything it's going to work in the end?"

That, of course, was a question she'd only dared to make to herself. Why was she being so honest now was a mystery on itself.

"I don't know. I guess not," Seiya said, pressing her lips tight. She looked in a direction out the screen, so Bunny could not know what it was. She saw her move the head imperceptibly, maybe not.

"So, will you –not just you, of course. Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu too– come?

Darting her eyes towards Bunny again, Seiya smiled. "I think it won't be a problem," that meant yes, but officially she had to get the approval of the Queen first. Which gratefully wasn't a problem to consider. "Congrats, by the way," added.

"Thank you," Bunny answered, truly grateful this time. "And," she paused, making and insignificant inflection on the word to catch Seiya's attention, "there is something more."

"What is it?" asked her suspiciously.

Chewing on her lip or playing with her hair would not make a difference, so she just said it. "Would you be my bridesmaid?"

There was a moment of total silent that weighed a ton. Behind Seiya's slim frame the sky was turning a bright orange mixed with the clearest blue Bunny'd ever seen. It was the most beautiful sight.

"Uh-hu. Can you repeat that? I think I misunderstood you," Seiya said.

If she wasn't so nervous, Bunny might've laughed at the incredulous face at the other side of the universe. "You didn't. Will you?"

Now clearly uncomfortable, Seiya moved from one foot to the other. "But I'm sure you have a good bunch of bridesmaids, I mean… Why me?"

Yes, she had exactly _five_ bridesmaid already.

"Because you're my best friend. That's why."

And that was the absolute truth.

"Pretty please?"

For a moment she actually thought Seiya would say no. She saw her go completely serious, standing on all her stature, and then she released a sight of submission.

"I'll talk to Kakyuu later," was all she said. Though it, of course, meant yes.

"Thank you!" Bunny clasped her hands together, suddenly feeling uplifted.

Seiya grimaced, but not unkindly, more like resigned in a comically way. She stretched her arm out to the far end on the screen. "Sure. See ya" and the video-call ended.

* * *

_TBC?_


	2. Dos

_**NA:** some Starlight interaction on this chapter. Earth comes next!_

**The Bridesmaid  
Two  
**

At the third lace, Fighter entered Kakyuu's chamber and the maid stopped working on her dress to bow respectfully, then she went on. It was a beautiful day outside, and the large windows –all of them from floor to ceiling– were facing east. Every morning the Queen stood quietly watching the nebula cast its shades of blues and oranges and whites and even pink-reds, the myriad of stars trembling gently inside, as if they were just dreaming, letting out little puffs of breath.

"Can I have a moment, Kakyuu-_sama_?" Fighter asked.

"Of course," the Queen said. Then, to the maid, "please, let us alone, and close the door."

The girl nodded, and quickly took her leave. She closed the door like a whisper had just pushed it, and then there were just the two of them.

"Did something happen?" Kakyuu asked, standing near the window. Fighter smiled softly, denying in a single move.

"No," she shrugged, dropping out the stiffness on her tone; "just got a message from Earth."

"I see," said the other woman. Kakyuu's burning eyes were kind, creeping over everything on their reach, but she was lost in thought.

Fighter got closer. Protocol dictates to stand at least at arm length and always talk to her like she were not human but a goddess of sorts, but instead she stood shoulder to shoulder with her. Years before, when there was not even the slight suspicion of an attack and the destruction of their planet, and all she had to worry about was to train enough, to be strong and smart enough, enough, _enough_; well, she wouldn't even think about disrespecting the princess nor the protocol amidst their 'friendship'.

There were memories, despite all that about a young girl, a very innocent princess sneaking out the palace just to visit her friend –a starlight–, to laugh and walk over lakes filled with waters covered in blue blossoms.

But wars tend to blur certain lines, certain types of ways; death, defeat and resistance make relationships change. And after everything, they were no longer the lady and her fighter, but the woman and her confidant.

"She wants us to come back," Fighter said.

Outside it all looked a little sad, bitter in the lack of something that wasn't wild nature. She could easily remember standing there, or on a similar point of view, and stumble upon delicate fountains and a garden exquisitely designed to take your breath away. It was all gone.

Kakyuu hummed silently.

"She's getting married," Fighter added. That seemed to wake her up from a long dream. Kakyuu blinked, and looked over at Fighter.

"It's that so? I haven't heard anything…"

Fighter chuckled, silently shrugging and denied once as if saying _'I don't know'_. "I don't think she knows the _protocol_"

Once again Kakyuu appeared confused, but could anyone blame her? She was taught since the crib to be a princess, to behave that or this way. There were steps to take before actually doing something specific. In Kakyuu's world, you cannot just say _'I'm getting married; come to the party at six o'clock, there will be drinks'_, no. In her world you have first to announce it, make sure every important person knows about it and had already approved it, make a little ceremony –or two– and just then you can _just_ _get married_.

Odango still thought about it as a matter of marrying her boyfriend and having a family, and it was wrong.

"Well, she should be prepared to receive people from every corner of the universe to congratulate her," the Queen laced her fingers, thinking. Fighter could almost read her thoughts. She was totally sure Kakyuu was remembering the time they mentioned to Odango the other planets and the other sailors out there in the universe, people she never heard of and never meet but was real. Odango had been so incredulous.

"Yeah, and she looks happy," that was what mattered, after all. "It's in a couple of months, so we've got time to put things on place."

Kakyuu agreed. "It won't be a problem, then," she turned, a wickedly smile camouflaged on her face, "just make sure to convince Healer that it's actually a good idea."

That made Fighter grimace, but said nothing. "Thank you."

It was oh going to be a _disaster_.

* * *

The city, not yet complete, was beautiful enough. The buildings emerged from the ground like they grew from the ground. Everywhere, glass reflected the landscape of streets and people –bright, _alive_, people– and the sky and it never-fading stars.

Yaten sat on the bench, alone. She thought nobody know about the fact she sometimes dresses up as a civilian and spent time walking among skyscrapers and buying newspapers just to look busy or just window-shopping and watching little caged birds on the pet shop. To be fair, she had all the right to keep it a secret, but no disguise was totally effective when the people you've been trying to hide of were doing the same.

That was how Fighter –_Seiya_–, knew.

They had similar ideas, or at least, they craved the same things. Before, they had never left the Palace's ground or cared about free time or putting on civil clothes and taking a walk outside.

Earth had had that effect on them.

"I heard there's a karaoke over there, we could use some time to rock it," at Seiya's voice, Yaten scowled. Opening her eyes, she saw Seiya leaning dangerously close to her face.

"Fuck off," she said, standing. Seiya followed her when she began to walk away, trying her best to ignore the other woman.

"I'm serious, I miss singing!" Seiya said.

"Then keep doing it by yourself," oh how she wanted to be left alone. Singing? What for? They had done it to find their princess, years ago, and to be totally fair, the only one who really seemed to enjoy it was Seiya. For Yaten and Taiki, too, it'd been a way to an end. Furthermore, she knew Seiya just wanted to annoy her.

"It's not fair, we sound good together," Seiya added, muttering it quietly.

They became silent, but Yaten couldn't go on for much more time with Seiya tracking along. She hadn't requested for an additional –plus annoying– shadow, thank you very much.

She stopped. "What do you want so urgently that you can't wait until I'm back to the palace?"

There was no response for a second. Yaten threw a glance and saw Seiya standing awkwardly a mere foot away, as if she'd had to avoid colliding with her. Ha.

"I talked to Odango a few days ago," she said. On the daylight, her hair shone in shades of blue that matched her navy long-sleeved shirt and white shorts.

"I'm glad for you, now go away…"

Yaten was about to start off, but Seiya took her by the arm to stop any attempt. "Wait, why are you so immature?" she said, sighing, and Yaten tossed her arm out her grasp. "She's gonna marry that guy, _you know_," 'that guy' was her way of referring to Darien Chiba, something that didn't sound very mature to Yaten, either. "And she invited us," Seiya finished.

Without thinking, Yaten denied. "No, I won't go."

"Why not?" but she knew why.

Maybe saying Earth had had an effect of them was not exactly correct. Maybe it wasn't being foreign on a foreign planet; maybe it was the people. Just the same way Seiya won't ever deny the way Odango impacted on her life, Yaten would never accept it.

"I don't want to go," she said, and stubbornly stepped away.

"You cannot run, Yaten," in two long strides, Seiya was already walking side by side with her. "Kakyuu already said we'll go, I just wanted you to know before she announces it," so that way no furniture would be blown up. "Odango it's waiting for us. Mina-chan too."

"Are you done?" Yaten asked, halting mid-step. That obliged Seiya to stop again.

Seiya nodded, unsure by the angered look on the girl's eyes.

"Then screw you!" with it, Yaten turned around and un-did the path they've done. Seiya watched her go, the slim figure becoming smaller with each hateful step, and exhaled a tired breath.

It hadn't been as ugly as she thought it would, after all.

* * *

"Bridesmaid?" Maker asked, one eyebrow lifted on that way of hers. She put on that look that said _'are you totally dumb or it's just today'_ on her face to accompany it.

Fighter shrugged. "Yeah, I cannot say if this is a good idea or what but she wanted it, so" and as most things Odango had ever wanted from her, she couldn't hesitate on giving it.

Maker studied her methodically. She'd been happier than Yaten about the news and the trip to Earth. Unlike her, Maker had keep communication with Amy –Mercury– and formed a kind of a friendship in which they shared their weirdness. It was sort of cute.

"What?"

Maker denied, leaning further on the balustrade of the biggest stair on the Palace. It led to the hall and had almost forty steps. "Nothing, but are you okay with this?"

"Uh-m. Yes, I said I would do it, didn't I?," looking up, Fighter tried to read the meaning of it on Maker's expression. When she couldn't find anything, she shrugged –an bad habit of hers– and stretched out a leg to be get more comfortable there sitting on the first step.

"I know you said yes, but, doesn't it bother you? Hurt you?" Maker added, half a minute later.

Scowling, Fighter tried to think about it. She wasn't hurt by it. And it definitely did not bother her. Odango was her dearest friend, and for some reason she happened to think Seiya was too. So why would she feel bad if marrying Darien was what made Odango happy?

"No, I'm totally fine."

And she believed it.

* * *

_**Some additionals notes:** I think there should be a protocol, if anything. We have a lot of aliens in the story to make use of something like it. In the manga there are others sailors and planets mentioned, and I think it could be fun to face Bunny and our senshis to this, because by now they had just meet the Starlights and Galaxia. _

_Also, I don't think Seiya would spent years and years crying on the corners for her unrequired love. In most fanfics there's an angst/totally sad way of portray her after they left Earth, but that's not how somebody would face a situation like it -at least not me. I mean, I can say a broken hearth doesn't heal easier if you let it bleed, you've got to try and go on with your life. And I don't think Seiya wight like to live constantly sad or weeping over the fact she cannot be with Bunny, less when she still can see how happy she seems to be. _

_Nobody should._

_And for Yaten, I think she might be angry. Maybe a little hurt, but not on a miserable kind of way._


End file.
